My True Home
by Happy Bells
Summary: Bella & Edward were friends with developing feelings until he moved away. Now 6 years later, Edward returns to find that Bella's been forced to live on the streets, will she be open to his help? Are the feelings still there? All Human. Romantic.
1. Mess Of A Dreamer

**Disclaimer: The plotline may be mine but the characters are all Stephenie Meyer's!**

**My True Home**

**Chapter ****1: Mess of a Dreamer**

**Bella's POV**

It was cold.

No surprise there- I was always cold nowadays, I couldn't remember exactly what warmth felt like anymore, and yet it had only been two years.

Two long cold years.

I felt a sob stick in my throat; this was ridiculous- I had to stop crying over this now! But unfortunately, two years would eventually turn to three and then four until my whole life passed me by and I would never accomplish exactly what I wanted out of life.

All because of my selfish father.

I sighed and slumped further into the cardboard shelter, out of sight of the people walking past my alley. I snorted at the thought, once again, slightly amused- I lived in an alley. While everyone had a nice warm home and family- food, showers… I stopped the thought process there; dwelling on it would only succeed in making me feel worse. It wasn't as if I hadn't tried to get myself out of this mess when I'd lost the house, I'd been determined, but no one wanted to hire a homeless, nineteen year old girl that hadn't completed high school- not even as a freaking waitress!

The only thing I had left was my tattered classic book collection, it was the one thing I had refused to sell, it was the only thing I had left of my mother. She'd given them to me for Christmas the year before I'd lost her to Cancer. Other than the books, I'd been forced to give up everything else up, a future, warmth, friendships, maybe even a chance at love…I sighed, not wanting my thoughts to go down that path again. I'd never see him again, even if my best friend from so many years ago remembered me and came back, I'd never want him to see me like this- not that he'd want my friendship again. No one looked twice at me anymore. No one wanted to recognise the old chief's daughter in the alley as they walked on by, going about their daily lives. People who I once considered my friends now shunned me as if I was suddenly different now that I just didn't have a roof over my head and I failed to see the logic. I was just another homeless girl on the street. I'd come to finally accept my reality.

**Edward's POV**

"Guess what Eddie boy? Mom's done! We're going home!"

My older sister's loud voice, waking me up at five o clock in the morning, the first day after finally graduating college, would have usually made me want to throw something at darling Alice- preferably something hard and painful- but when I managed to process her words, I sat ramrod straight up in bed with excitement. Home could only mean one thing.

Forks, Washington.

And a mystery of stopped phone calls to figure out.

x-x-x-x-x

Now two weeks after that morning, we were enduring the long car ride back to the life we'd left behind six years before. We'd decided not to sell the Chicago house- it had too many memories.

In the first place, the move to Chicago had been initiated by a huge company that had wanted to recruit my mother, Esme, one of the most sought after architects in America, to design a new resort in Chicago. The project was huge, there's no way any of our family would let her turn the opportunity down.

So with Alice and I still fresh in high school, we packed up and left for what was supposed to be three years, but soon turned into longer when my mom finally got more work opportunities there. Alice and I had ended up finishing high school and college there: Me with a degree in journalism and media studies, Alice in fashion design- a career move that had surprised everyone. I'd been toying with the idea of heading back to Forks for awhile after graduation, sure I'd miss being around my close knit family, but there was some unfinished business for me in the tiny town, business that wasn't just me missing the place I'd grown up in. I needed to see a girl, not just any girl, this was Bella Swan, the best friend that I'd lost contact with years before.

We'd been inseparable friends growing up and as we'd entered our early teens, I'd sworn there'd been something more than friendship growing between us. We'd shared a mind blowing first kiss but before I'd had a chance to pursue that, we'd had to move.

Bella and I had stayed friends while I was away, calling every week. But soon the phone calls grew scarce on her side before stopping altogether about two years ago- I assumed with a broken heart that she hadn't wanted to be with me after all, maybe met some one else and forgotten about me. But I'd never forgotten about her, sure when the phone calls and contact had stopped, I'd tried to, but her beautiful brown eyes, so full of depth haunted my dreams every night. There hadn't been a day that I hadn't wondered what had happened to the brown haired beauty.

It didn't matter if the feelings that had been there when we were gangly teenagers were no longer there, I missed my best friend.

And I was going to find her and figure out what had happened.


	2. Little Town

**Chapter 2 Little Town**

**Edward's**** POV**

"Edward! Oh my word! Edward! It's so good to see you again!" the blonde woman threw herself into my arms as I walked through the door of the small café. It was the middle of October now- we'd taken a week to settle and move in and now I was doing some catching up.

I chuckled and hugged her back, "It's good to see you too Rosalie, how are you? How's Emmett?"

Rosalie smiled at me, her blue eyes still wide with the surprise I'd given her- I hadn't told any of my old Forks friends that I was coming back.

"Oh you know." She casually swiped her hand in the air, "Same old. Em and I got married last year, we own this place now instead of just working the counter."

"That's great! Congratulations!" I said with a smile. Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty had been my closest friends, besides Bella, growing up.

"So what brings you back to the town of rain and forest?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "I missed the place, can you believe it." I laughed, before my face turned serious, "Have you seen much of Bella Swan lately?" I was curious- Bella and Rosalie hadn't always got along exceptionally well, but I knew they'd been friendly.

I was surprised when Rosalie looked uncomfortable at the question, but before she could speak, a loud booming voice came from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Edward freaking Cullen." Emmett exclaimed, "Where the hell have you been?" he laughed, coming up to me with his hand held out in welcome.

I laughed, used to Emmett's rather loud and enthusiastic personality- he hadn't changed apparently.

"Hello to you too Emmett." I smirked and shook his hand, "Congrats on finally getting hitched, I knew even back when we were kids that Rosalie would have you wrapped around her little finger."

Rosalie chuckled, "No, we're equal partners in everything, right sweetie?" she batted her lashes at Emmett, making me try and stifle laughter, "Now how about you go and get that dishwasher fixed and I'll talk to Edward for a bit longer?"

I nearly choked with my effort not to laugh when he turned to head back into the kitchen, "We'll get together at the batting cages one of these days then. I need to get this done today! See ya Edward! "

Rosalie's sweet smile turned to a smirk when he'd gone. "And that, Cullen, is how it's done."

"Nice." I laughed appreciatively, "So much for equal partners."

Rosalie shrugged and then looked slightly uncomfortable again, "Edward, you shouldn't see Bella again. I'm just thinking about what's best for you."

I shook my head in confusion, "Why not? I just want to see how she's been. We lost contact about two years ago so it'll be nice to catch up." I wanted to keep it casual- I didn't even understand this major pulling to see her again.

"Maybe she doesn't want to see you." She said, "If the calls stopped, then it obviously meant something."

I couldn't believe Rosalie was saying this, "It doesn't matter Rose, Things are different now. Besides she was my friend too."

She sighed and shook her head, "Okay Edward. But don't say I didn't warn you." With that she dropped it, leaving me confused at Rosalie's attitude and now even more determined to see Bella again.

"I'd better get going." I told her, "I'll definitely see you guys around." I gave her a last grin and was out the door.

x-x-x-x-x

I drove around town for a little while, lost in my own thoughts- what had Rosalie meant? She obviously knew something about why Bella had stopped all contact between us. Maybe Bella had met some one? My heart gave a painful tug at the thought and I knew that it had no right to- we hadn't seen each other in so long, she had a right to move on, to fall in love and be treated with the love she deserved. I just wished she'd realised that it didn't matter to me- our feelings back when we were teenagers weren't life binding- I would still want her friendship should she fall in love with some one else.

I sighed and decided that I needed to put an end to my endless pining and wondering- I needed to go and see Bella. I turned down another street- I could still remember where she lived with her father. I'd been devastated when she'd told me about her mom a couple of years back, I'd felt so helpless all the way across the country when all I wanted to do was be there for her when her mom had passed.

I was lost in my thoughts as I drove the nearly empty streets, which is why was surprised when a sudden streak of a person tried to dart across the road before I realised and slammed on breaks.

When I heard a soft thud and a cry of pain, I knew that by that time I was already too late.

I cursed loudly and immediately jumped out the car before it had stopped completely- yanking up the handbrake to secure the car wouldn't move to cause more damage, before sprinting to the front of my car, praying that whoever I'd hit was okay, that they would be able to stand up straight and punch me- it was what I deserved for being so damn careless! Thank goodness I'd been driving slowly, even if that was no damn excuse!

Nothing in the world could've prepared me for the sight I was greeted with when rushed to the side of the person now lying undeservingly in front of my Volvo.

For staring at me wide eyed from the ground below was a pair of brown eyes that I'd never be able to forget, a pair of eyes that had haunted my soul for the past six years.

I recognised her immediately. I knew as soon as I looked into her eyes, the eyes that always showed her feelings so clearly.

"Bella." I stated rather than questioned.

I quickly overcame my shock and joy at seeing her again when I realised that her eyes had closed and she was gasping quietly for breath, because, dammit, I'd hit the person I'd wanted to see for so long with a friggen' car!

"Are you alright? Bella, please, say something!" I was afraid to touch her, afraid I'd only hurt her more.

Not knowing what else to do when she said nothing, I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket, dialling an emergency number and demanded that an ambulance get here urgently.

After I'd been assured some one would be there shortly, I could do nothing more than pace and berate myself over and over. I couldn't look at Bella, even though I wanted nothing more than to soak in the sight of her again, I felt too guilty. I swore I would do anything to make this up to her.

**Hey guys! I know its my own fault, but deleting this story cost me all my reviews from you awesome people! Please help me get them back up- I'd really appreciate it :-)**

**I know it doesn't look like a lot of editing has been done, but its coming up more in later chapters.**

**Thanks for reading :-)**


	3. Walk Away

**Chapter 3 Walk Away**

**Bella's POV**

I had to get out of here. I had to get out of here. I had to get out of here. I had to get out of here.

These were the only thoughts running through my head as I woke up and remembered what had happened to get me here in the first place. I was in a hospital bed and I felt kind of…clean? It was great. The nurses must have given me a sponge bath while I was out. Huh.

But I was actually panicking, one, because there was no way I could ever afford to be here- heck I couldn't even afford a decent meal yet alone a stay in the hospital, and second because Edward Cullen had recognised me. Well at least I think he had- things got a bit blurry round the edges after I'd seen a silver Volvo hurtling towards me. But all I knew now is that he couldn't see me again.

I'd heard the talk around Forks that the Cullen's were back in town and I'd sat frozen in the same spot for at least ten minutes after I'd realised that one of my worst fears may come true.

Edward didn't know what had happened to me, why I'd stopped contacting him. He was the one person that still had a high opinion of me. Because he didn't know.

And there was still a chance that he didn't know my situation, but I wasn't going to take any chances, I just couldn't!

Ignoring the sharp flair of pain in my side, I tried to sit up, feeling slightly guilty about pulling out the various tubes attached to me, but it was kind of humorous to realise that I couldn't even afford the liquid that had been seeping into my system. I needed to get to the reception and tell them that I'd work a few hours community service to make up for the time I'd already spent here.

"Ah Miss Swan, you're awake." A voice interrupted my escape plans. I grimaced as I saw the doctor eyeing me with a critical, judgemental eye- he, like everyone else in this jerk of a town knew all about Bella Swan's sordid affairs. It should therefore make it easy for me to escape without to much of a fuss.

"I can't stay here." I told him.

Realisation filled his eyes as well as a bit of understanding, "For the sake of your health you have to, you have two severely bruised ribs- you're very lucky overall."

"But you don't understand!" I pleaded, "I can't afford to stay here, I can't afford treatment–"

"Make sure the lady is put onto my medical aid plan." Came a beautiful voice from the doorway. I stiffened and closed my eyes. No, please, this can't be happening. A small part of me rejoiced in the sound of his voice again, deeper since the last time I'd heard him, but still such an exquisitely angelic voice.

"Of course! I heard you and your family were back in town, I have not had a chance to pop in and see your father yet."

I felt Edward's eyes on me, but I couldn't look at him.

"Now may be a good time to do it. His office is upstairs." His voice, although nothing but friendly, was also thick with implications.

"Of course, I'll be back just now, Isabella."

I wanted to beg the doctor not to go but I realised that may be slightly strange.

Due to the fact that my eyes were still closed, I heard and felt, rather than saw Edward come up to the bed and stand in front of me where I was sitting with my feet off the side.

"I am so terribly sorry Bella. So sorry. You will never know how sorry I am for hitting you." His voice was filled with such pain and emotion that my eyes immediately flew open to meet his. I nearly gasped at the colour of his eyes- I'd forgotten how green they were.

"Its fine really, I'm not mad." I told him, looking down again. I really wasn't- it was only an accident after all and it wasn't exactly on my list of priorities right now, "And you don't have to pay for me to be here." I insisted. I would stick with my original plan of working community hours.

"This wasn't exactly how I planned to meet up with you again, Bella."

He'd planned to see me again? I groaned inwardly. Ties needed to be cut now.

I was still looking down, even though all I wanted to do was drink in his handsome face, to see how the lines of manhood had changed him. I wanted to study his smile and see whether it was still slightly off centre and…gorgeous was the only way to describe him.

"It was nice seeing you again Edward." My voice also held a few implications and I couldn't help being amused by the irony in that- I had barely looked at the man.

He thought I was still mad about him hitting me, "I will make it up to you, I swear I will."

"Edward." I stopped him, looking directly in his eyes so that he could see that I was serious, "I am not mad. It was an accident." Then I looked down again, "I'm just tired."

I saw Edward nod in understanding, "I'll see you later then Bella." He reached out and gently touched my cheek.

I almost cried at the brief contact- it had been so long since anyone had touched me with even a bit of friendliness, I just wanted to lean my face further into his hand, but I knew that would be a stupid thing to do.

But then he was gone.

And I felt bittersweet about that fact, knowing I would have to disappear before he came back again, because there was no way Edward Cullen would be talking to me, yet alone touching me if he found out the truth.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't figure it out.

After seeing Bella and finally having a moment to study her properly, I realised that something was wrong.

It was nothing really physical (well except for the bruised ribs and that was my fault,) but more emotionally. The protective curl of her shoulders whenever some one talked to her, the wonder filled expression when I'd touched her cheek, and finally, the deep, seemingly bottomless sadness that darkened her coffee coloured eyes, and that was when she actually looked me in the eye.

Something had happened to her and I was willing to bet that whatever it was, was the cause of the stopped contact. I was determined to find out what it was so that I could help her, so that I could have my best friend back and eventually, maybe something more…but I wasn't going to harp on that fact even knowing that the attraction was still simmering there- if something more came out eventually, I would be happy with it, but for now, I just wanted to concentrate on getting my friend back.

I blinked as I entered the hospital room I saw Bella in yesterday. It was empty.

I was about to go downstairs and query as to where she'd been moved, when the doctor from the previous day walked in. His attitude had bugged me right from the beginning.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him as politely as I could manage.

He turned to me, his face indifferent, "She checked herself out. We can't make her stay if she doesn't want treatment."

I gaped at the man, "She's injured and you just let her leave?" I asked in pure disbelief, "I told you to put her on my medical aid- money's not an object here."

He shrugged, "There's nothing I can do Mr Cullen, we can't force a patient to stay."

Then he walked out the door leaving me thoroughly confused.


	4. To See Me Like That

**Chapter 4 To See Me Like That**

**Edward's POV**

Confusion would be the only word to describe my state of mind now as I wondered aimlessly through the streets of Forks. The sky was its usual grey colour but the low rumbling I could hear signalled a storm was coming. But I didn't care. All I could think about was Bella and the mystery seeing her again created. I sighed in frustration and ran my hands through my wind tousled hair- this was ridiculous, instead of solving the mysteries she'd created for me all those years ago, she'd created more for me now once I'd seen her and I, like a true journalist, would not rest until I figured this out.

I'd gone to the Swan's old house earlier, only to be told by some guy that really needed a haircut that the Swan's didn't live there anymore. When I'd asked where they lived now, he'd shrugged and told me that he didn't know and that it wasn't his problem.

I'd felt like hitting the guy.

So now I was just wondering the streets downtown just thinking about how I could find her again.

The answer came to me in the form of spotting Rosalie and Emmett's café across the street. Rosalie must know what's going on- her reaction the previous time I'd seen her only enhanced my suspicion. And right now I was going to do anything in my power to get her to tell me.

With a determined stride, I pushed the door to the café and entered.

Only to find out both Rosalie and Emmett weren't working that day.

"Yeah, they had to head out of town; they had some things to do in Seattle." Jessica Stanley, who was the waitress manning the counter, told me vaguely when I asked.

I groaned in frustration, "Do you know when they'll be back?" I asked.

She shrugged uncaringly and popped a piece of chewing gum into her mouth, "Day or two maybe?" then she smiled seductively at me as she got a glint in her eye that I didn't like, "When did you come back anyway?"

I rolled my eyes, as if she didn't know! Jessica was a huge gossip, at least she had been back when we'd had a couple of classes together in high school, she'd always been too forward for my liking, always trying to get into my pants.

"A couple of days ago." I told her distantly before an idea occurred to me, "Are you still in contact with Bella Swan?"

Jessica's smile immediately dimmed and she got a rather disgusted look on her face, "Hell no." she scoffed, making me curious; Jessica had always been friendly with Bella, even though Bella had admitted to me that she felt she couldn't trust Jessica at all.

"Do you know where she lives at least?" I asked, trying not to let my frustration show- the best way to get through to this girl was to be direct.

Jessica laughed as if I'd just told the funniest joke, "Her dad died about two or three years ago." She offered randomly, not answering my question but giving me interesting information anyway.

"Really?" I gasped in shock. That may just explain why the phone calls had stopped, even though a dozen more questions had now been created.

"And Bella? Where is she now?"

She looked uncomfortable for a moment, "Oh…um you don't know? Well she is kind of anti social these days- no one ever sees her." Then her expression abruptly changed and she spoke before I could ask her to explain, even though I was planning on giving up, I wasn't sure exactly how much of her information I could trust.

"Oh well, she doesn't really matter now." She smiled eagerly again, "My shift ends at four, so would you like to grab some dinner? Then afterwards we could go back to your place and maybe…catch up?" she purred annoyingly in a tone that made it clear she didn't want to be talking by that stage. It made me uncomfortable to even think about.

"No thanks." I said as politely as I could while still remaining firm, "I've got to go."

I didn't care that it had started to pour with rain outside; I just wanted to get away from Jessica's overly enthusiastic come ons.

I walked a little further down the street, sighing when I realised I was going to get soaked and catch Pneumonia if I didn't get out of this rain soon.

So I ducked into the nearest alley I could find, sighing in relief when the rain stopped pounding against me. I leaned against the wall and took in my surroundings. My heart ached as I took in the large cardboard box that was obviously being used as a home- I hated that there were people that had to resort to these kinds of living conditions. Everyone deserved a home.

My eyes drifted over to the opposite side of the alley and I almost jumped in surprise when I realised I wasn't alone in the alleyway. There sat a shivering young girl (obviously the owner of the box) against the wall, her knees tucked to her chest, her wide brown eyes looking at me in surprised horror.

I recognised her immediately, even if this was the last place I'd expected to see her.

"Bella."

**Bella's POV**

I froze at my name. It hadn't been a question, he knew it was me.

Dammit.

I sighed, "She died a long time ago." I whispered, more to myself.

"What are you doing out–Oh…"

And I watched his face change as realisation filled his gorgeous eyes, watched as shock and surprise coloured his expression, I had to close my eyes then. Because the rejection and disgust that was sure to follow would destroy me.

I was extremely surprised when I felt him sit next to me and a gentle hand touched my cheek. I shivered at the warm, caring…? sensation. just like at the hospital

My eyes flew open in surprise, immediately taking in his expression.

There was no rejection.

There was no disgust.

There wasn't even pity. All I could find was empathy and kindness to his eyes as he looked at me.

"Come home with me." He said and I couldn't stop my mouth from falling open in shock.

"Wh..Wha..t?" I stuttered.

He smiled briefly, "You need a place to stay and I have an extra room. I want you to pack up what you have here and take my extra bedroom."

This wasn't right; this was not what I was expecting.

"What's the catch?" I couldn't help the hope that came into my voice, but I was suspicious- no one had ever offered me what he was.

He chuckled, "No catch and if you don't say yes I will carry you there."

I sighed, "Will you ask questions?"

He paused, "The basics, if you don't mind." He said, making me pause as well. Was I ready to talk about this?

"But if it will make you say no, then no, I won't ask." He said quickly, noticing my hesitation.

I sighed, true excitement filling me for the first time since…I couldn't actually remember.

"I can't sponge off you." Was my feeble argument. I wanted him to be sure before he offered me such a huge gift. I was just a girl off the street- he didn't owe me anything, we had a past but that was basically it.

"You won't be." He shrugged, "My parents' own the place, I don't pay rent. And I need a roommate, some company."

Maybe it was too forward but right now I didn't care- I threw myself into his arms, only feeling self conscious about it a moment later when I pulled back, grimacing as my ribs flared in pain.

"Thank you." I whispered, my gratitude and excitement heartfelt as I realised that everything might turn out okay.

'**Like' my Facebook page (link on profile) I update that pretty frequently to let you guys know how the writing and projects are going. I tried ****the whole Twitter- not a big fan, hey- would rather stick to FB :-)**

**First 'Haunted Miracles' outtake is up (You can find it as a second chapter on that story)**

**Oh, and please review, I really have missed you guys ;-)**


	5. Up To Your Door

**Chapter 5 Up To Your Door**

**Bella**

"So what have you been up to these last few years?" I asked Edward as we waited for the rain to stop pouring down.

Edward shrugged and smiled slightly, "Finished school and college in Chicago, I've managed to get a position at _Forks Weekly_. With music and movie reviews. Best part about that is I get to work from home. "

"So you studied journalism then?" I asked curiously but unsurprised- Edward had always had a keen mind. He'd never liked being kept in the dark and he often pestered until he found out.

He nodded, "Yes," then he grinned, "And if you want a total shock- Alice studied fashion design."

I laughed out in disbelief- the sound felt almost foreign as it bubbled up my throat, "Really?"

He chuckled too, "Yes, when we moved away, she became less of the tomboy we knew and got more into clothes and make up. She could probably tell you the life stories of Armani and Louis Vutton."

"Well I would hope so, with a degree in fashion design and all." I said then almost laughed out loud- I had just made a joke! Wow, when was the last time that had happened? I sighed when I realised how comfortable I felt with Edward- it was as if time had simply stopped and I was sitting here with the best friend I'd had so many years ago.

We laughed and talked as if we'd never been apart, not even realising that the rain had stopped.

"Let's go." Edward said, standing and reaching out to take my hand, "We can walk home now without catching Pneumonia." I took his hand and he pulled me up- I wasn't used to so much physical contact, it was actually something I'd eventually shied away from…

"Where do you live?" I asked as I grabbed the only possessions I had- my classic books and a few loose sheets of paper that held my sketches on. When we started walking along the sidewalk, I had to hold in the grimacing from the pain in my ribs. When I'd checked out of hospital and offered to do the community service- they'd told me that the medical aid had already sorted everything out and that it wasn't necessary. I'd felt guilty but had accepted it anyway.

"A small apartment complex a short walk from here." He answered, hesitantly taking my hand in his. I didn't pull back, it felt nice.

"Why were you wondering round here in the rain anyway?" I asked him. I was relieved that he'd said he lived in a small complex- it would make me feel slightly less guilty.

He smiled sheepishly, ducking his head and making a piece of his hair fall into his face. I smothered a sudden weird urge to wipe it away- could there seriously still feelings between us so many years later?

"I was thinking about you actually."

My heart sped up, "What about me?"

"What had happened to you. And before that I went to your old house- the guy was a real jerk."

"Oh." I said- I didn't know why I was disappointed, just because I was feeling things still unfinished from our earlier years, didn't mean he was- especially with some one he'd just pulled off the streets.

x-x-x-x-x

Edward Cullen was a liar.

When we approached Denali Manor, a complex that housed several huge, luxurious house like ground apartments- (basically the Beverly Hills of Forks), I was expecting us to walk straight past it.

I nearly died of shock when he greeted the gate controller by name and was let in.

"I thought you said it was small." I whispered in a hiss.

Edward chuckled, "Well the complex itself is small."

I glared at him and his face turned serious, "I don't care how much you protest, I refuse to let you back out there, I hate the thought of _anyone_ living on the streets yet alone the girl I considered my best friend when we were kids."

I smiled softly at his words and gave in, "Fine."

We started walking again, but by now my ribs were throbbing in pain and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips- I'd tried to keep as still as possible since I'd got out the hospital and the walking was the first time I'd taxed myself this much since.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, seeing my grimace and hearing my gasp.

I shook my head, "It's nothing, just my ribs…"

Realisation and guilt filled his eyes, "I'm sorry."

I stopped walking. Partly from the pain and partly because I wanted to see him when I spoke my mind, "Edward, I'm really not mad- it was an accident." I sighed and looked at him pleadingly, "Please don't do this, offer me a home, because you feel sorry for me or guilty about hitting me with a car, because as much as I need you right now, I will leave if that is the case."

Shock replaced the guilt on his face and he shook his head vigorously, "No Bella, please, never think that!" he said, "I really do just want to help you because I care." He smiled then, "And because I want my best friend back." He admitted, making me grin widely. Gosh, I'd smiled and laughed more today than I had in the past two or three years!

"Thank you." I told him.

Edward smiled and before I knew it, he'd scooped me up carefully into his arms bridal style and started carrying me off in the direction we were previously walking.

"Edward," I gasped in surprise, "Put me down!"

He chuckled and shook his head, "You can barely walk Bella," he rolled his eyes, "I've got some pain killers back at home- strong ones too, Carlisle being a doctor and all."

I smiled and just enjoyed not only being surrounded by warmth, but also being able to move without hurting myself.

"You're intending to drag me back to your place and drug me," I said dryly, "Very nice, Mr Cullen."

Edward threw his head back and laughed loudly, making me chuckle a bit too.

"Well technically it's our place, if that makes you feel any better." He said with a glint of humour in his eye.

It did make me feel better, but not because I'd ever been worried about him taking me home, but because he'd called it our home and I found a lot of comfort in him saying that.

Eventually we reached an elegant, white painted house at the end of the spread out property and I gasped. I'd always known that the Cullen's were extremely well off money wise, but this was ridiculous! The place was beautiful.

"Do you want pain medication first or a tour? Bare in mind the meds will probably knock you out for a few hours but it's nothing you wouldn't have had in hospital." He gave me a chiding look, obviously for checking myself out before the doctor had cleared me properly.

I shrugged sheepishly and answered, "The pain meds, please." I didn't want to be in so much pain as I explored the beautiful place he was now letting us into.

"Welcome to my humble home." He said dramatically as we walked into a nice foyer area, it was surprisingly smaller than what I'd expected but I didn't get my hopes up, I hadn't seen the rest of it yet.

I snorted, "Humble, sure."

Edward just chuckled and carried me into the lounge area where he set me down on a very soft blue sofa.

"I'll be right back." He said, turning and heading down a passage to my right.

I took the time to study my surroundings- the house might have been elegant and intimidating from the outside, but inside, it was nothing but homey and comfortable. The living room I was in now was carpeted in thick gold shag and had another two sofas set around a stone fire place where the TV was hitched on top. Behind me was a grand piano set on a slight platform, and I immediately knew it was Edward's- he'd taken lessons when he was a kid and I'd always thought he was fantastic.

"Here we go." Edward said when he came back with two small pills and a glass of water.

I smiled thankfully at him and drank them down, eager for the pain to stop soon.

We stayed and chatted a bit more on the couch until I finally found the pills kicking in as the pain was gone and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep, Bella." Edward said tenderly, pressing my head down against his shoulder, "I'll take care of you."


	6. Can't Tell You Why

**I appreciate all my reviewers that are helping me by making this story a success again! You make my day! :-)**

**Chapter 6 ****Can't tell you why**

**Bella**

When I woke up the next morning, I had no idea how long I'd slept for, just that I was so comfortable that I never wanted to move. I could also never remember being this well rested- and that included the time when I'd had a bed and a home.

Slowly I sat up in the huge bed, taking in my surroundings in awe: The walls were painted a soft, soothing blue, the white shag carpet looked wickedly soft, and the matching oak wood furniture just completed the whole picture in front of me.

I noticed two doors to the side of the bed- one glass and leading out to a small balcony, the other wooden. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, fully intending to go and have a closer look, when a velvet voice came from the doorway.

"Morning sunshine."

I jumped at the sudden greeting and then grimaced in pain as I jolted my ribs. I looked up to see Edward standing there with a warm smile on his face.

"It's so beautiful." I breathed, looking around the room again and then smiling at him.

"Esme decorated." He shrugged modestly, "I'm glad you like it." He walked over to me on the edge of the bed and kissed my cheek casually, making my heart rate speed and a blush spread over my face.

"Did you see the bathroom?" he asked, walking across the room and opening the wooden door I was just about to investigate.

I smiled widely when I saw glimpses of bathroom items that I was beginning to think I would never use again.

I walked over slowly and shyly peered into the surprisingly modest bathroom, "Can I?" I asked.

Edward laughed, "Of course Bella, it's all yours; take as long as you want."

I sighed happily, how had I got this lucky? Edward really hadn't changed from the amazingly kind man he'd been in the past.

"I have breakfast ready when you are." He said before grimacing, "But I must warn you- I really can't cook."

I laughed, "Nothing's changed then." I teased him. Esme had often attempted to teach him to cook when we were younger. It had been hopeless then and obviously still was.

"Can I do the cooking from now on then?" I asked, jumping at the opportunity to pay him back for his kindness in some small way.

"Would you?" Edward looked relieved, "I live on toast and take out, and I'd feel bad doing that to you."

"Of course I will." I eagerly said. I might have not cooked for awhile but there was nothing wrong with my memory and I'd always enjoyed it.

"I remember you always used to cook for your parents. They were useless cooks." Edward chuckled at the memories and I would've joined him if I hadn't frozen at the mention of my parents.

Edward immediately sobered at my reaction and looked remorseful, "I heard about your dad, Bella. I'm so sorry."

I tensed even further, "What did you hear?" I asked, maybe a bit too sharply.

Edward blinked, "Just that he'd passed away?" he said gently, question in his voice.

I nodded in affirmation- that's all he needed to know.

"I'll leave you to shower." Edward said, leaving the room, realising that it needed to be left alone. I could hear a hint of determination in his tone. He was obviously only leaving it for now…

But as I climbed under the powerful stream of the shower water, the feeling more luxurious than ever, I knew that I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to tell him.

x-x-x-x-x

"How are your ribs?" Edward asked as we ate our eggs. He had somehow managed to make them taste like rubber; the poor guy really didn't know how to cook. Still, I scarfed them down hungrily- it was the best meal I'd had in years and I appreciated the effort more than he'd ever know.

"Sore." I admitted, thinking it was probably best to not lie about it, "Mind if I lie down after breakfast?"

He smiled tenderly, "I'll do you one better. I'll set you up in the sleeper couch in the living room with the TV, your books and more pain killers." He looked at me seriously, "The next couple of days I don't want you to move. Just stay still and heal."

I sighed, knowing he was right- I needed to heal before I could start pulling my weight around here. I felt bad enough that he'd taken me in, but now he was looking after me too… I felt worse.

"It will be like a hospital, only ten times more comfortable."

I couldn't help but smile at that, "Thank you, Edward."

"You're more than welcome, Bella."

x-x-x-x-x

The next few days passed in a blur of sleep and Edward.

When I wasn't passed out due to pain killers and Edward wasn't working, he sat with me as we watched TV and just laughed and hung out.

It was a Saturday now and Edward had finally cleared me enough so that I could start moving around again. Staying in that one spot except for the bathroom had nearly killed me- I hated being still for so long.

"So I was thinking," Edward said as we ate our bowls of cereal. It was good to sit at the kitchen table again.

"I'm sure you're dying to leave the house for a bit. We should go shopping after breakfast. Get you some clothes." He said slowly, carefully, as if expecting my reaction. I had been living in one of his shirts and my old sweat pants (And I meant old).

I shook my head adamantly, "No Edward. I can't let you do that. Just letting me stay here is enough." I protested.

"Bella, please consider it a late birthday present, as well as for all the others I missed."

"Edward…" I knew I was going to end up giving in. For one, he was stubborn and second, I really hated to admit it, but I really did need new clothes. I didn't want to embarrass him with the wardrobe I had, which consisted of that pair of sweats, three pairs of dirty frayed jeans and two holey shirts of which I couldn't remember the original colour.

Edward smiled victoriously and I sighed in defeat, smiling slightly as I shook my head at him.

"Do you still want that tour?" he asked when we finished eating, "You have been here awhile now, with no idea what the house looks like." He smirked.

"That's because some one wouldn't let me move." I retorted, smiling, "But, yes please. A tour would be great." I said, standing up, eager to see the rest of his beautiful home. I took my plate to the sink and was about to wash it when I felt a hand on my arm, stopping me.

"You don't have to, Bella. There's a lady that comes in once a week to clean, she's coming in today." Edward said huskily.

Suddenly I was hyperaware of his body almost touching the length of mine and I turned around, gasping when I realised how close our faces were, how close his lips were to mine.

I stood there for a lingering moment, feeling the old, yet still powerful as ever, chemistry flow between us. Eventually I pulled away- slightly unnerved- before something incredibly stupid happened.

It wasn't that I didn't want anything to happen, I couldn't lie to myself completely, but it would be a mistake to let something happen between us now. He'd just offered me incredible kindness by taking me into his home and we were just reconnecting as friends again.

How did I even know that what I was feeling was in anyway, attraction? No doubt Edward was gorgeous, but it had been so long since I'd felt anything for some one that I could be mistaking this as gratitude.

I took a deep breath. Nothing could happen between us, that is, if he even wanted it to. I had too many issues to get into a relationship; I had too many walls up around my heart.

Edward didn't say anything; he only took my hand and led me down the hallway where he showed me his study, where shelves and shelves of books lined the walls. My fingers were itching to explore the many titles that I was sure were there.

Edward chuckled when he saw my expression and let go of my hand, gently nudging me to the books, "Go ahead," he said, "You're welcome to read whatever you want."

I briefly looked them over, ecstatic to see many titles that I'd read and many others that I'd wanted to read. I stopped browsing when I came to some photo albums, not wanting to pry, but Edward chuckled again and took out one of the albums.

"Oh wow!" I gasped when I saw a familiar family stare back at me from one of the photos, "Alice looks so different." She had once had ridiculously short black hair and lived in cargo pants but in the photo, her hair was chin length, with a few subtle blonde and brown highlights weaved through it. She was also wearing a mini skirt and a lacy top that hugged her tiny figure.

"Told you."

"And it doesn't look like Carlisle and Esme have aged at all!"

He put the album away shortly after and we resumed our tour. I'd already seen the kitchen, living room and my room so all that was left now after the study was Edward's room.

I couldn't help blushing slightly as I walked in, but soon forgot my embarrassment when I took in the room. If I'd thought my room was stunning, it had nothing on Edward's room. The room was light and open, the cream of the walls and carpet making the room seem incredibly friendly. He still had a huge wall of CD's like he'd had as a teen, only the collection had definitely expanded over the years. He was obviously still an avid music fan.

"No wonder Esme's in such demand." I murmured to myself before turning to Edward, "How come you don't live with your parents?"

Edward shrugged, "They're living in the property just outside Forks, I needed to be a bit closer to town for work so I asked them to just arrange it for me while they were arranging for our return." He grimaced, "As much as I love this house, I never expected them to get me something so big."

I nodded in understanding, "And Alice?"

"She's moving down soon. She won't be in Forks though. Her and her boyfriend, Jasper are moving to Seattle. Alice wants open a boutique there."

I nodded again, "Do you like Jasper?"

"Yes, and he's good for Alice," Edward smiled, "We all met him in our senior year of high school and they've been inseparable since."

Soon we moved on to the small private garden behind the house, where I gasped in surprise to see a swimming pool.

"A swimming pool in Forks?" I asked him disbelief.

He laughed, "That was my reaction, but the water is heated."

I grinned widely, "I've always wanted to swim in a heated pool." I said excitedly.

"We need to buy you a swim suit first." He smirked at me playfully and I glared at him.

"Fine Cullen." I pulled a tongue at him. I felt lighter than I had in a very long time.

Edward chuckled and took my hand, leading me inside, "Let's go shopping, Bella."


	7. Feet Off The Ground

**Chapter 7 Feet off the Ground**

**Bella**

"Can I at least choose the stores?" I asked as we walked into the semi crowded mall. Blushing, I realised I was still holding Edward's hand and I let go, folding my arms self consciously in front of me instead.

"Of course Bella," Edward rolled his eyes, "You're the one that has to wear the clothes, just promise me you won't go cheap on purpose; I can more than afford a new wardrobe for you."

I sighed but nodded -the thought of getting a job now that I was housed and about to be decently clothed had crossed my mind- I'd have to ask Edward later to help me get on that. I wanted to at least support myself and help him somehow.

A wide smile crossed my face as we came across one of my favourite clothing department stores- I'd always found fantastic stuff here…at a reasonable price.

Edward saw the shop I was eyeing and wordlessly grabbed my hand again, pulling me into the shop.

"Go ahead." He told me, finding a seat, "I'll wait right here." He smiled warmly.

I hesitantly looked around the store, determining where I wanted to go first, when I heard a fake sweet voice behind me, "Can I help you guys with anything?"

I turned around and was not amused to find that her attention was completely on Edward. In a very unprofessional way.

I shook my head, I had no right at all to get jealous- Edward was not mine, he was just a friend that had given me a place to stay, he had every right to date overly fake blonde shop assistants. I realised suddenly that I didn't even know Edward's type anymore and really hoped that it hadn't changed to this type over the years.

"Ask the lady over there." I heard Edward say; internally smiling at the slight irritation I caught in his voice- maybe his taste hadn't changed after all.

I almost laughed at the forced smile on her overly made up face- she wanted to flirt with Edward, not actually help a potential customer. I decided then that after surviving more than I cared to think about, and living on the streets, that I could find my own clothes without fake help.

I forced a sweet smile, "Thanks, but I'm good."

x-x-x-x-x

"You don't have to stick to the cheaper stores Bella, treat yourself to a nice dress from a boutique or something." Edward encouraged again after awhile of wondering around the mall.

I smiled gratefully at him, "I've never been a boutique kind of girl."

He chuckled as I proved my point by grabbing another pair of jeans and heading to the change rooms.

I'd never really enjoyed shopping, but shopping with Edward was enough to make me reconsider- I'd forgotten how he could just make any outing fun. We talked and laughed non stop, joking about some of the scarier clothing combinations we saw in the shop windows.

I was happy with the simple, comfortable clothes I'd got so far and it eased my conscious that he didn't have to spend that much money on me. Besides the jeans, simple T-shirts and winter clothes, I'd grabbed a couple of potential work outfits. Positive thinking, I called it.

"Well still, find yourself something you'll feel pretty in and I'll take you to dinner tonight, okay?" he said, still pressing the issue. He'd been begging me to get more expensive stuff all afternoon- just because I knew he wanted to spend more on me. I loved that Edward didn't flaunt being rich, he let people know in the 'I want to help kind of way' and my heart couldn't help but feel warmed by it.

I sighed, now that I was happy, I decided a nice dress wouldn't kill me and would appease Edward's ridiculous need to spoil me.

"Wow," I mused, "I can't remember the last time I went out to dinner."

Edward's face lit up, "Well then it's settled. You still like Italian, right?" he asked and I nodded as a simple dark blue dress in a window caught my eye.

I went in, tried on the dress, liked it and Edward bought it. Simple. I didn't understand why girls spent hours trying on so many dresses and outfits.

On the way out of the store, something caught my eye and I gasped, not being able to help myself as I reached out to touch the softness of the jacket. It was the most beautiful item of clothing I'd ever seen in my life- It was a warm cream brown colour and was made from a fabric that was obviously expensive because I'd never felt something so luxurious.

"I can see that on you." Edward said, coming up next to me, "Do you want it?"

More than he knew, but I grimaced when I saw the price of it, of course something that I really wanted would cost the moon.

"You are not buying this for me Edward." I told him firmly, and as much as I hated to, I turned and left the shop before I could let him convince me that getting the jacket was a good idea.

"Let's grab a bite to eat." Edward said as he grabbed my hand and led us in the direction of the food court. Now that he mentioned it, I was pretty hungry.

As soon as we'd grabbed some food and sat down, I glanced up and saw an art shop, right across from us. It would be so fantastic to sketch with some real art supplies instead of pencils I'd managed to get from the schools rubbish dumps, when I got a job; that was the first place I was heading.

Of course, Edward being Edward, noticed the direction my longing stare was heading and he followed it curiously.

"I saw a glance of drawings with your stuff the other day, were those yours?" he asked curiously.

I nodded shyly and turned to meet his gaze, "What else is there to do when you have that much free time? I found that I really loved drawing."

"Well then let's go there when we're finished here." He nodded in the direction of the store and before I could open my mouth to protest, he continued, "Don't even try; I'll buy it for you anyway so you might as well have some control over what I'm buying."

I sighed and shook my head; I was fast learning that arguing with Edward was still impossible. His stubborn streak had only developed further over the years.

"Thank you." I just smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

I just stared as we walked into the art shop after lunch. It was a small shop, nothing spectacular, but I'd never in my life known how many colours, pencils and paintbrushes existed.

I heard a chuckle from next to me as some one noticed my expression, "New artist?"

I blushed at the thought of being called an artist, it felt wrong- sketching was just something I did as a hobby, and I didn't even know if I was any good- I'd never tried with proper equipment before.

The man that had spoken looked like he was in his late forties, had a round belly, greying black hair and a very friendly, open face that made me immediately like him.

"Well I wouldn't say artist…" I said shyly.

The man chuckled again, "But you love art, and by the look on your face, you need a bit of help knowing what's what."

I nodded eagerly.

"Well then right this way…"

I was so immersed in the man explaining the various supplies and colours that I didn't even realise Edward had slipped out until he reappeared next to me with a bag in his hands. I was glad to see that, it made me feel better and less like this shopping trip was all about me.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded and followed the man (who's name I'd learnt was Kenn.) so we could pay for my supplies and head home. My ribs were starting to ache ever so slightly from all the walking and I thought it best to go before Edward caught on.

"You're such a pleasure to shop with." Edward laughed as we headed home, "Alice would be there until the mall closed."

I looked at the car dashboard clock and saw that it was barely after three, "She's really changed, huh?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Well, no, other than her new passion for everything fashion, she's still the same, bubbly, irritating sister we've always known."

Later, after we'd returned home, I climbed into the shower (positive I could start living in there it felt so wonderful), so I could start getting ready for dinner.

I put on my dress, and even tried a bit of make up. I had never really liked the stuff, but I just wanted to enjoy tonight and feel like some one that could walk by Edward's side.

And for the first time since I could remember, when I walked out of my room to meet Edward and took in his awed expression as he saw me in my nice dress, I really felt beautiful.

**I'm sorry, this might be a bit of a boring chapter, but it was necessary.**

**Dinner with Edward next… :-)**

**It might be a week or two till the next update, cos from tomorrow I wont have Internet for a few weeks, but I'm still here, improving this story for you guys :-)**


End file.
